


Pustynia

by Ser



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, but its the characters who are cringe not me, sorry for the cringe
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser/pseuds/Ser
Summary: Śmierć budzi się na pustyni.





	Pustynia

  
Mel budzi się na pustyni, zdezorientowana z trudem wraca do przytomności  
Jest czysty biały dzień. Ostro niebieskie niebo kontrastuje swoją barwą z żarzącym się piaskiem pustyni. Mel upada tworząc wokół siebie kłęby pyłu. Ma jednak tym razem otwarte oczy. Z tej makro perspektywy spogląda zmęczona na widok rozpościerający się przed nią. "Gdzie ja kurwa jestem" - mówi jej wyraz twarzy. Po momencie namysłu próbuje się podnieść po raz kolejny ale prawie natychmiast opada z sił. Wydaje z siebie głuchy odgłos wywołany uderzeniem o glebę.  
\- Nie wierzę. - spogląda jeszcze raz na pustynię i chowa twarz w piasku. Przyciąga swoje ręce w stronę głowy i zaczyna wyczuwać jej całą powierzchnię jakby chcąc upewnić się że wszystko jest na miejscu.  
Gdy dociera dłonią do lewego rogu zamiera. - Oh. Świetnie. Naprawdę. Dziękuję świecie. - nie wiedząc jak zareagować na tę stratę zdaje się na ostatnią deskę ratunku, czyli sarkazm.  
\- Nie jestem pewna czy mam teraz siłę wstać od szoku którego właśnie doznałam, czy może wręcz przeciwnie odebrał mi on ostatki energii jakie gdzieś głęboko skrywane były przede mną przez moje własne ciało. Może po prostu poczekam tutaj na piachu aż ta sprawa się sama wyjaśni. - Mel zamiera w bezruchu na spory szmat czasu. Mijają godziny gdy nagle zostaje przebudzona ze swojego letargu przez sam we własnej osobie piasek. W formie burzy piaskowej.  
\- Odwal się w końcu. - Mel zirytowana zakrywa głowę swoimi szerokimi rękawami próbując odciąć się od zaistniałej sytuacji. - Nie mam na to czasu. - pauza - właściwie to może mam. Nie wiem. Nie mam pojęcia co się dzieje. - ledwo słyszy własne słowa wśród ogłuszających podmuchów wiatru zmieszanego z piaskiem. Drobinki piasku odbijają się od jej chitynowej skóry jak krople wody na rozgrzanej patelni. Mimo swojej grubszej niż ludzka skóra powłoki nie jest to przyjemne doznanie. Szczególnie gdy kolejnym doznaniem ma być stoczenie się na sam dół ze szczytu pustynnej wydmy.

  
\- Ugh... - Mel przebudza się otępiała kolejny raz. Po burzy ani śladu. Zbliża się zachód słońca.   
\- Nadal jebany piach? - nie podnosząc twarzy zaciska pięści na piasku. - Kurwa jebana w dupe chuja mać. Co jebana śmierć robi w takim miejscu! Niech ktoś mi kurwa wyjaśni! - otwiera pięści na swojej głowie wysypując na siebie zaciśnięty w nich piasek. - Chwila czy zgubiłam też swój miecz? Oprócz swojego zdrowia mentalnego. Błagam to drugie jeszcze jakoś przeżyję.   
\- Oh mówisz o tym?   
Mel podnosi się do pozycji stojącej w zawrotnej prędkości. Za szybko. Chwieje się moment próbując zachować równowagę po utracie cyrkulacji krwi w mózgu. - Ok. Już. A teraz. Co do cholery. - wyciąga rękę przed siebie jakby trzymała w niej groźną broń. Z jednej strony wzgórze, z drugiej równina piaskowa. Na wzgórzu zauważa sylwetkę wybijającą się samym konturem między oślepiającymi promieniami słońca. W sylwetce dostrzega wystający znad ramienia znajomy kształt. - Ah, to mój miecz. - mówi do siebie.   
\- Hej! - krzyczy do nieznajomej osoby - Chyba masz tam moją rzecz co zgubiłam wcześniej! - macha i pokazuje w ich stronę. Znów szepcze - nie no to musi być mój miecz chyba muszę tam podejść. Co ten typ w ogóle chce - rusza w ich stronę nieswojo - co mam im powiedzieć że zgubiłam to nie wiem kiedy i gdzie no na pewno mi uwierzy sama nie wiem czy bym to sobie oddała. - zatrzymuje się 7 metrów od nieznajomego. - no więc, tak jak mówiłam stojąc tam na dole to ten miecz jest w sumie mój i fajnie że się znalazł strasznie się cieszę. A w ogóle to mam na imię Mel miło cię poznać.   
Postać ani drgnie.   
\- Mi się przesłyszało wcześniej że ktoś coś do mnie mówił czy... O boże może to fatamorgana czy coś, nie wiem czy mojej rasie może się to przydarzyć ale teraz jestem w stanie uwierzyć we wszystko - coraz bardziej mamrocze pod nosem.   
\- Ah. - nieznajomy w końcu wydaje z siebie pierwszy dźwięk od nadejścia Mel. Ona natychmiast milknie uważnie nasłuchując. - Ja tylko... Chciałem zapytać. Jak daleko stąd do Kołobrzegu?   
\- Co.   
\- Bo spieszę się na pogrzeb. Boję się że nie zdążę.   
\- Uh.   
\- Proszę. Pomóż.   
\- Dlaczego trzymasz mój miecz.   
\- Bo leżał. To podniosłem.   
\- Leżał. Oh, to miło z twojej strony. Potrzebuję go.   
\- Tak?   
\- Tak.   
\- Ja też.   
\- Ty też?   
\- Tak.   
Mel zbita z tropu wpatrywała się tylko w nieznajomego. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę że nawet nie wie jak wygląda mimo że dzieli ich zaledwie pare metrów. Poczuła głęboko narastający niepokój.   
\- Czy to ty mi go zabrałeś?   
\- Tak.   
\- Oh. Nie sądziłam że się przyznasz. Nie wiem co o tym sądzić. To dość. Psychopatyczne zachowanie nie uważasz? Stać przed kimś z jego skradzioną cenną rzeczą, przyznać się do winy i nic nie zmienić w związku z tym i to na środku jebanej pustyni.   
\- Uważam.   
Śmierć chwilę wpatrywała się w nieznajomego z zagubionym wyrazem twarzy.   
\- Lubię to. Jaka jesteś łagodna.   
\- Co... - kompletnie zażenowana zaczęła się rozglądać jakby szukając wokół odpowiedzi na to wszystko. - Czy my się znamy  
\- O tak. I to bardzo dobrze!   
\- Nie ja cię nie znam gościu. Trochę zaczynam tracić cierpliwość. Albo raczej, łagodność.  
Nieznajomy spogląda w stronę ciemno już błękitnego nieba. - Niebieski. To taki przyjemny kolor. Zupełnie jak ty. Pasujecie do siebie.   
\- Ja pierdole gościu. Przepraszam ale już starczy ok? Nagadałeś się mam nadzieję. Teraz oddaj mi ten pieprzony miecz.   
\- Nie.   
\- Proszę?   
\- Nie.   
\- Co, mam się z tobą bić czy co kurwa. Widzę w sumie jesteś jakiś pojebany. Pojebany gość na środku jebanej Atakamy kradnie mi miecz bo chce się bić, no takie rzeczy tylko kurwa w Chile.   
\- Nie.   
\- Co nie. Tak kurwa debilu. - Mel podchodzi pewnym krokiem w stronę nieznajomego.   
\- NIE!   
Zatrzymuje się o dwa kroki od niego. Mimo to nadal widzi jedynie jego sylwetkę bez żadnych wyróżniających się detali.   
\- Hej dobra! Nie biję widzisz? A teraz oddaj miecz.   
\- Hmm.   
\- Co. Hej mam pytanie. Czy ty tak zawsze wyglądasz, że wcale nie wyglądasz? Trochę dziwne jak na mój gust. Co jeśli jesteś czarną dziurą i to pułapka. Jeśli cię walnę to mnie wciągnie do wymiaru beta. Tak?   
\- Hmmm.   
\- Naprawdę nie wiem co o tym myśleć weź mi pomóż. Bo czuję że coś szykujesz ale za chiny nie wiem co. Powiedz. Proszę.   
\- Dobrze.   
\- Serio.   
\- Tak. - Nieznajomy wyciąga dłoń.   
\- Co, że niby mam ją uścisnąć? I umrzeć. Dobre. Prawie ci się udało. Znaczy wcale. Debilu.   
Nieznajomy wciąż trzyma dłoń w powietrzu.   
\- Przestań. To niezręczne. Nikt ci jej nie uściśnie. Opuść to. Serio.   
Nieznajomy stoi nieruchomy jak skała.   
\- Ej. Halo. Rozładowały ci się baterie? Hahah. - macha mu ręką przed oczami. Coraz mniej opiera się swojej ciekawości.   
Spogląda skonsternowana na wyciągnięta skamieniałą dłoń. Ma kształt dłoni ale nic poza tym. Mel skupia na niej całą swoją uwagę. Nadal same kontury. Podnosi niepewnie swoją prawą dłoń w kierunku dłoni nieznajomego,który nadal stoi jak posąg, martwy. - może umarł. - niepostrzeżenie zbliża swoją dłoń niepokojąco blisko i ostatnią rzeczą jaką widzi to światło. Oślepiające rozładowania światła. Coś ją chwyta za kołnierz, jednak oślepiona nic nie widzi.   
\- Tak. - echo. Jak zza szyby samolotu rozpędzonego do 700 km na godzinę. - Tak. Dziękuję. - chaos i światło nagle ustępuje kompletnej ciszy i ciemności. Dwa źródła światła stoją naprzeciw siebie. - oh, to ja. Jestem tutaj?  
\- jesteś.   
\- ok dzięki za potwierdzenie. Mogę na tobie polegać chociaż pod jednym względem.   
\- tak.   
\- o własnie. Dobra chuju widzę ze próbujesz mi zaorać świadomość istnienia albo inny chuj ale widzisz trochę słabo ci poszło.   
\- rzeczywiście.   
\- no. Po prostu ssiesz. Teraz Udajesz greka wcześniej polaka. Weź się ogarnij bęcwale.   
\- tak naprawdę. Nie wiem czemu jeszcze istniejesz.   
\- hahah, no i własnie. Kompletna inkompetencja! Jesteś do dupy i każdy by ci to powiedział.   
\- wydaje mi się. Że tylko ty.   
\- o może jeszcze zaraz się popłaczesz. Bo jestem niemiła dla biednego mordercy niespełnionego zawodowo. Jestem śmiercią ok. Chyba mogę czasem powiedzieć co myślę. Należy mi się w zamian za ten zjebany zawód. A teraz kurwiszonie dawaj miecz.   
\- nie mogę  
Dusza Mel materializuje się obok nieznajomego. Swoimi niewidzialnymi rękoma chwyta go za złudzenie koszuli i podnosi na poziom swoich ust.   
\- własnie wyczerpałeś wszelkie limity. A mam ich naprawdę dużo.  
\- nareszcie.   
\- n- zanim zdążyła spytać co miał przez to na myśli poczuła ogłuszający ból. Nie miała pewności czy ból ten istnieje naprawdę. Odczuwała go inaczej niż ten bijący ze świeżo odciętego rogu. Leżała na ziemi, której wcale pod nią nie było, zastanawiając się co powinna w tej chwili czuć. Jednego była pewna. Tak łatwo nie zginie, nawet gdyby tego chciała. A w tym momencie właśnie śmierć by się jej uśmiechała.  
Wydała z siebie bolesny dźwięk.   
\- Oh. Ciekawe. - nie uzyskując żadnej odpowiedzi kontynuował - Jednak. Naprawdę ciężko zabić śmierć. - usłyszał jedynie ciężkie oddechy - Wiem, że. Nie dociera teraz do ciebie zbyt wiele. Ale myślę, że. Chcesz poznać swoje. Obecne. Położenie. - przerwał na chwilę i podszedł bliżej zwijającej się jak wystraszony wąż duszy. - Kosa. została zwrócona. - spojrzał na nią bez emocji - Albo "miecz" jak zwykłaś ją nazywać.   
Mel uświadamiając sobie co wywołało ten paraliżujący ból, złapała za wystające z jej piersi złudzenie ostrza. Skupiła na zaciśniętej dłoni całą swoją świadomość. 

Nastąpił potężny wybuch. Cała pustka zapełniła się błękitem. 

\- No tym razem przegiąłeś. Aż musiałam użyć swoich shounen anime mocy. - W miejscu, w którym stała na niewidocznej ziemi widniał całkowicie dostrzegalny jasny sygil. Śmierć spojrzała na wielki symbol pod swoimi stopami. rozciągał się wokół niej na dobre kilka metrów, nadal promieniując od wyładowania, które przed chwilą nastąpiło. Rozejrzała się za Nieznajomym, ale nigdzie go nie dostrzegła. Szybko podejmując mentalną decyzję, przesunęła się lekko w stronę obręczy kręgu, tak aby jej wyciągnięta ręka wisiała nad samym jego środkiem. W skupieniu naprężyła dłoń ułożoną jakby trzymała niewidzialną miotłę. Nastąpił kolejny wybuch, tym razem stosunkowo niewielki, a w jej dłoni ukazał się miecz.   
Nie ruszając się z tej pozycji drugą ręką zakryła twarz chcąc zatamować lawinę emocji jakie nagle napłynęły do jej głowy. Stała tak przez pare minut coraz ciężej oddychając, aż w końcu szybkim ruchem odsłoniła załzawioną, wściekłą twarz i zacisnęła drugą dłoń na rękojeści miecza.

  
Po chwili stała na środku swojego zagraconego pokoju dokładnie w tej samej pozycji i z tak samo mokrą twarzą.  
\- Powinnam poinformować o tym zarząd ale - zerka na stos niezidentyfikowanych przedmiotów - równie dobrze mogę odłożyć to na później - podeszła do sterty i wyciągnęła z jej wnętrza butelkę. - Dzięki Bogu. - odstawiła swój miecz w kąt pokoju i opadła na stos gratów przykładając natychmiast butelkę do ust. 


End file.
